The Diplomat
by teej.318
Summary: A young Leia Organa discovers a medal belonging to her ancestor, Senator Sato Organa of Dantooine. Her father Bail tells Leia the story of Sato, who was a Senator during the time of the Jedi-Mandalorian war and served with the Jedi Revan.
1. Authorization of Jedi Interference

Six-year-old Leia Organa paused in the hallway that contained relics from her family's history. Something that was shining had caught her attention. She peered closer and saw it was a small gold medal that looked ancient. Leia pressed a button on the display, which opened and brought the medal closer to her. She took it and picked it up. She couldn't tell what the medal was for, or who it had once belonged to. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was a medal from the Old Republic; she recognized the old symbol from her father's office.

"What did you find, Leia?" came Bail's voice from behind her.

Leia jumped, startled at her father's sudden appearance.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Bail chuckled. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to. What is that you've found?"

"It's some sort of medal," said Leia, handing it over to Bail, who examined it for a few moments.

"Ahhhh, you have found something that is extremely old, Leia. Extremely old, indeed. This medal is nearly 4,000 years old. It belonged to one of our ancestors who served in the Republic at that time."

"Who was it, Daddy?"

"How about I tell you about him at bedtime? It'll be a great bedtime story."

Leia sighed. "Oh, all right, daddy."

* * *

That night, Leia waited impatiently in bed for her father. Her astromech droid, R2-D2, stood by her bedside, whistling questions at her.

"No, I don't know where the medal came from, R2," Leia said. "Daddy didn't say anything this afternoon when I found it. He said he would tell me about the owner when it was bedtime."

R2 issued another series of beeps and whistles. "Daddy says it's nearly 4,000 years old."

"That's right, Leia," Bail said as he walked into the room and over to Leia's bed. "It's from a long time ago."

"Daddy!" Leia exclaimed. "It's about time! I've been dying to find out who owned the medal."

Bail grinned as he tucked Leia into bed before sitting down on it.

"That medal belonged to our ancestor named Sato Organa," he explained. "Sato was a Senator representing Dantooine. This was when part of our family lived on that planet rather than here on Alderaan."

"So what is the medal for?" asked Leia, barely able to contain her excitement.

"It's called the Cross of Glory. That medal was the highest honor bestowed on individuals by the Old Republic in times long ago."

"Why did he get it?"

"He earned the badge because of his service with the Jedi named Revan," said Bail. "It happened a long, long time ago and it all started with a meeting in Sato's office on Coruscant…"

* * *

Sato Organa sat in the meeting room in his quarters on Coruscant. He was dressed in elegant green robes that rivaled those of his eyes. Surrounding him in the meeting room at the desk were his junior representatives Trabor Tran, Kiera Antilles, Brianna Dunbar and Kento Lars.

"Well, I think that will do for now, my friends," Sato said, standing up from the table. "Thank you for coming so quickly to this meeting."

At that, the door opened and his silver protocol droid K8-D7 walked into the room, accompanied by his black astromech droid R3-T5.

"Ah, K8, could you please escort out our friends here? I'd like to get some things cleaned up before we head back to Dantooine."

"Master Organa, forgive me, but it seems you have some visitors from the Jedi Order who insist on seeing you right away," said K8. "They would also like your junior representatives to be present."

"Who are the Jedi?"

"The Jedi Revan and his accomplices Alek and Meetra Surik, Master Organa."

"Very well," Sato said, nodding. "Send them in and once they're in here, could you bring us some refreshments?"

"Of course, Master Organa," replied K8, turning to leave the room.

"I apologize for this, my friends, I'm sure this meeting won't take too long," Sato said as he sat back down. R3 rolled over to him, issuing some beeps. "They didn't say anything about what they wanted? Odd. It must be something of great importance."

At that, K8 reentered the room, accompanied by three people wearing Jedi robes.

"Revan, my friend, how good it is to see you again," Sato said, standing up as Revan, Alek and Meetra took their seats.

"Forgive our interruption, Senator," said Revan as K8 left the room to fetch refreshments for everyone. "We felt that we needed to speak with you as soon as possible. This is a matter of some urgency."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the war with the Mandalorians, would it, Revan?" asked Sato, sitting back down.

Revan grinned. "Always the intuitive one you are, my friend."

At that, K8 returned, carrying a tray of drinks and fruit. He walked around the room, sitting down the drinks next to each person in the room as the group talked.

"Hardly," Sato said, chuckling. "I've merely heard of your thinking of getting the Jedi involved in the war."

"And that's why we're here, Senator," said Alek, speaking in his gravely voice.

"Oh?" said Sato.

"We've come to make a request of you, Senator," added Meetra.

"And what exactly is that?"

"As I'm sure you know, Senator, the Mandalorians have seized several planets in the Outer Rim," Revan explained, standing up to make his statement. "They've cost thousands of casualties at each of those planets, and that's just of the exploits we know of. We also know the Republic has been struggling against the Mandalorians. We suspect that has to do with the Mandalorians' training — it provides them with superior combat skills that the Republic just isn't able to fight against on its own. Because of the struggles of the Republic, we think it is likely that the Mandalorians would make a bid for the Core Worlds. I don't think I need to tell you how devastating that would be if they were to make an attack on one of those worlds."

"So, why have you come?" asked Sato.

"We need to find a way to drive back the Mandalorians," said Revan. "We need to make sure they don't attempt to strike at the Core Worlds. We need to halt their activities and dispose of this threat once and for all. We believe the only way to do that is for the Jedi to get involved in the war. The Council is opposed to this, as you know, but with this threat looming, it's better we enter the war now and prevent any further action by the Mandalorians. We could just go right now and enter combat, but we would prefer to have the backing of some in the Senate. And Sato, you and I have been friends for a long time. You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't absolutely have to. I need your support in the Senate, Sato. If we have enough support in the Senate, we wouldn't need the Council's authorization to enter the conflict and try to stop the Mandalorians."

When Revan finished, he sat down, taking a sip of his drink K8 had served. Sato remained silent, looking at each of the Jedi carefully. He glanced at his representatives, who each looked impassive. Finally, he looked back at Revan before nodding.

"You'll have my support, Revan," Sato said. "Know that I don't take this lightly, but you've made many fair points on your justification for Jedi entering the war. And I would rather this all end before things get out of hand, though I would prefer less bloodshed, if at all possible. Nevertheless, you'll have my support in the Senate, Revan."

Revan smiled and stood up with his compatriots. "Thank you, old friend. Your support should get us close enough to a majority in the Senate supporting our actions."

"Just don't cause too many deaths out there, Revan," said Sato. "And may the Force be with you all."

The Jedi left the room. Once the door closed behind them, Sato turned to his junior representatives.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tabor.

"To be honest, I'm not," Sato replied.

"Then why did you agree to lend your support in the Senate?" Kento asked.

"Revan is an old friend. If he senses the danger as much as he says he does, then I have every reason to believe him."

"I agree," said Brianna. "We cannot afford to lose many more in the Republic's Army."

"Not to mention preventing the Mandalorians from trying to conquer any of the core worlds," added Kiera.

Sato remained silent, but nodded at his representatives.

* * *

"So that's why he got the medal: he let the Jedi go to war?" asked Leia, sounding disgusted.

"No, no, that was just the first step in Sato's journey to earning that medal," Bail explained. "That was many years before he ever actually earned the medal."

"Did the Jedi go to war, daddy?"

Bail nodded. "They did. Shortly after that meeting with Sato, Revan led his forces into the conflict. The tide of the war turned quickly once the Jedi were involved to help the Republic. But, it's getting late now, so that part of the story will have to wait until another bedtime."

"Oh, but daddy please tell me more!" Leia pleaded.

"No, no, Leia," Bail said, chuckling. "You need to get some rest. I promise you, though, tomorrow I'll tell you more of Sato's story and why he came to regret his decision to give the Jedi his support."

"Oh all right," Leia said miserably.

Bail smiled as he kissed Leia on the forehead. "Trust me, Leia, there is much more to this story and I'll tell you more, I promise. Now get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy."


	2. The Jedi Strike Team

"Come on Daddy, where are you?" said Leia as she sat up in her bed, impatiently waiting for Bail to arrive. As if on cue, he appeared in the doorway and walked into the room.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Good, cause I wanna know what happened next to Sato Organa, so let's get started."

Bail chuckled. "I see you're not to be kept waiting. All right then. So, Sato agreed to support Jedi interference in the war against the Mandalorians. Like I said last night, the tide of the war turned once the Jedi became involved in the war. They were able to save many lives, but many were also lost, like in every war. Eventually, the Jedi and the Republic were able to defeat the Mandalorians in a final battle at a planet called Malachor V. After the war, Revan and his followers were expected to return to the Core Worlds as heroes of the conflict. Instead, something more terrible happened."

"What is it, Daddy?" asked Leia.

"We don't know exactly what happened, but they encountered something that caused them to turn to the Dark Side of the Force. They turned into Darth Revan and Darth Malak and sought to destroy the Republic when it was still recovering from the war."

"Is that why Sato regretted letting them go to war?"

Bail nodded. "Yes, that is why. But he was able to forgive himself a few years after Revan and Malak turned to the Dark Side and they began their reign of terror."

"What did he do?"

"Well, it started when the Jedi Council on Dantooine requested Sato for a meeting…"

* * *

Sato stared out of the window of his office on Dantooine, which overlooked a large field. As he stood meditating, he did not notice his droids enter the room until R3 started to beep at him. He turned around, his elegant blue robes swooshing the ground as he did so.

"Master Organa, we've just returned from the Jedi Enclave," K8 explained. "The Jedi Council has requested a meeting with you right away."

"Did they say what they wanted?"

R3 beeped a response. "Always mysterious, those Jedi," Sato replied.

Sato and the droids crossed the small field that led to the Dantooine Jedi Enclave, where the Jedi Council was headquartered. When he arrived just outside the council chambers, he realized he was not the only visitor waiting to speak with the Council.

"Bastila!" Sato exclaimed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Bastila replied. "The Council requested a meeting with me and said to wait until you arrived."

"I guess we should go in, then."

Bastila nodded and walked with Sato into the council chambers, where Jedi Masters Vrook, Vandar, Dorak and Zhar stood waiting.

"Ah, Bastila, Senator Organa, thank you both for coming so quickly," said Vandar.

"Master Jedi, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"A matter of some urgency, I'm afraid, Senator," Dorak said. "It concerns an old friend of yours."

"Revan?"

"Yes," said Vrook in his dull tone of voice. "Surely you have heard of his exploits as he grows his Sith army?"

"I've heard some things," Sato replied, nodding.

"Then you'll understand why we must do everything we can to make sure he is stopped, along with Darth Malak," Vrook declared.

"Of course I want them to be stopped, Master Vrook," Sato said. "Merely because I gave my support in the Senate for the Jedi to enter the Mandalorian Wars doesn't mean I don't regret my action every single day."

"As you should," Vrook snapped. "It is because of you giving Revan your permission to go to war that he and Malak turned to the Dark Side and have become so powerful as Sith."

"Forgive me, Master Vrook, but I don't see how that one action…" Sato started before Zhar spoke up, interrupting him.

"Now that's quite enough from the both of you," he said calmly. "We all know there were other factors that led to Revan and Malak's fall. You are not to blame, Senator."

"That's right," Vandar added. "And we did not summon you here to discuss any fault for their fall. You'll have to forgive Master Vrook, Senator, he seems to have a short-sighted view of why Revan and Malak fell to the Dark Side."

"I understand, Master Vandar," Sato said. "It is of no consequence. So, why have you summoned me and young Bastila?"

"As Master Vrook was saying, the growing threat posed by Revan and Malak has become something of a great concern for the Jedi," Vandar continued. "If we are going to be successful in preventing them from turning more Jedi to their cause, we are going to have to intervene."

"We have received intelligence regarding the whereabouts of Revan and Malak in the Mid-rim sections," added Dorak. "We believe that if the Jedi were to either capture or kill one of them, their forces would face a large blow and retreat into the Outer Rim in order to regroup. With the loss of one of their leaders, the Sith will be forced to pull back in order to reorganize. From there, the Jedi can make an attempt to confront the Sith head-on and bring an end to this conflict."

Sato considered all of this for several seconds before responding. "I understand your concerns, Master Jedi. But why summon me?"

"We cannot confront Revan and Malak on our own," Vandar explained. "We have assembled a Jedi Strike Team that will lead this campaign. However, we would like your assistance, Senator, in authorizing a group of Dantooine soldiers to assist the Strike Team in capturing either Revan or Malak."

"If I were you, Master Jedi, I would recommend your Strike Team go after Revan," Sato said. "I've known him for many years and there is no doubt in my mind that he is the more powerful of the two. If he were to be captured or killed, there is a good chance his Sith army would crumble without his leadership."

"So are you authorizing a group of soldiers to assist the Jedi?" Vrook demanded.

"How large of an operation are you considering?" asked Sato.

"A small garrison of troops would be sufficient," Vandar replied. "We are looking for a small fleet to accompany the Strike Team."

"Who is leading this Strike Team?"

"Ah, an astute question," Zhar said. "We have actually decided to assign young Bastila here to lead the Strike Team."

Bastila looked taken aback. "Me? Are you sure, Master Zhar? Surely it would be better for a Jedi Master to lead this Strike Team?"

"Ordinarily, we would send a Jedi Master from the Council to lead this charge," Dorak explained. "But, we feel your Battle Meditation would be an important factor in the success of this mission, Bastila. That's why we have chosen you to lead this Strike Team."

Bastila took a small bow. "As you wish, Master Dorak. I shall lead the Strike Team."

"Excellent," Vandar said. "Now, Senator Organa, do we have your support in sending a small garrison of Dantooine troops to assist the Jedi Strike Team?"

Sato sighed before responding. "All right, Master Vandar, I will authorize a small garrison of troops to accompany your Strike Team. I certainly don't need to make a motion in the Senate to send soldiers from my own planet on a mission, so I will make this much easier for you. On one condition, however: I want the Jedi Strike Team to do everything it can to capture Revan alive. After all, what greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them?"

Vandar nodded. "Capturing Revan alive will be the Strike Team's first priority, Senator, I can assure you of that. The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners, no matter what the crimes."

"Good," Sato said. "In spite of what Revan has done since he has turned to the Dark Side, I would not want him dead."

* * *

Days later, Sato stood with the Jedi Council and Bastila in the medical bay at the Jedi Enclave. They were monitoring a barely alive Revan in a bacta tank, where he was recovering.

"So, in the end, Malak betrayed his master?" Sato asked.

"Yes," Vandar replied. "That is the way of the Sith: to turn against one another when one of them feels they deserve more power."

"What are his chances of living?"

"His wounds are severe and will take some time to heal," Dorak explained. "His mind is also damaged severely, but we believe it could retain some memories, including those of how he managed to amass such a large army so quickly."

"How are you going to keep him from killing the Jedi when he regains consciousness?"

"His mind is far too damaged for him to remember any of us," said Vrook dismissively. "If his mind does indeed contain some of those memories, it will take some time before he is able to remember them and give us the information we seek."

"So what happens now?"

"We are going to reprogram Revan's mind," Vandar said. "He will awaken as a soldier loyal to the Republic. He will have no memory of what has happened and he will not know of the powerful bond he shares with Bastila from her actions to keep him alive after Malak betrayed him."

Sato sighed before he spoke again. "All right," he said. "Keep him alive, but make sure his mind is well programmed with his new identity. I don't know much about the Force, but I'm sure the smallest error could have large consequences. And I'll want Bastila to watch over Revan once he's recovered. With this bond you say has been formed, she'll most likely be the one he opens up to if he starts to recover his memories."

"I agree, Senator," said Bastila, nodding. "I think that would be the safest course of action."

"Yes, I agree, too," Vandar said. "Bastila shall watch over Revan during his recovery and see what information his mind holds."

* * *

"So did Revan become a Jedi again?" asked Leia.

Bail laughed. "Leia, you're getting ahead of where we are in the story! That doesn't happen until later. And I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to hear that story, because it's well past your bedtime."

"Oh, all right. Goodnight, daddy."


	3. Mission to Taris

"So, Daddy, what happened after Revan was captured?" asked Leia the next night.

"Well, it took a long time for Revan to recover from his injuries," Bail replied.

"What exactly happened when he was hurt?"

"Darth Malak, his apprentice, betrayed him and ordered his ships to fire on Revan's. He was trying to kill all of his enemies in one movement. But he failed, luckily, otherwise the galaxy may have experienced more dark times. So, once Revan was recovered, Bastila kept a close watch over him as Sato requested. It was about a year later when Revan was able to return to the Jedi Order…"

* * *

The door to Sato's office on Dantooine opened. K8 led Master Vandar into the room and to Sato's desk, where Sato was signing paperwork. Sato looked up when Vandar reached his desk with K8.

"Ah, Master Vandar, forgive me," Sato said, clearing the large amount of paperwork from the center of his desk. "Thank you, K8, that will be all for now."

"Yes, Master Sato," K8 said before turning and leaving the room.

"So, Master, what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Senator Organa," Vandar replied. "Bastila's ship was ambushed yesterday over the planet Taris. Darth Malak led a successful attack on the ship, killing much of the crew. I have received word from Carth Onasi, who survived the attack, along with a second Republic soldier. When he told me who was with him, I knew we must act right away."

"Revan," Sato said quietly.

Vandar nodded. "Yes, it seems he was able to board an escape pod with Carth, which landed on Taris. Revan was injured in the crash, but Carth tells me he should be all right once some time has passed."

"What about Bastila?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that Carth has no information on her whereabouts. He knows that she was able to board an escape pod and land on the planet, but beyond that, he has no information. It's possible that Bastila was captured."

Sato sighed. "Damn it," he whispered. "Are there any other survivors?"

"It's possible, but Carth hasn't received word from anyone else who landed on the planet. And there's more."

"What else?"

"The Sith have blockaded all travel off planet. To leave the planet is heavily regulated right now, so it will be difficult, if not impossible for Bastila, Revan and Carth to even leave the planet."

"And there is nothing the Republic can do right now because Taris doesn't have a Senator representing it," Sato said, sighing again. "But, someone in the Senate can step in as a temporary representative and attempt to negotiate an end to the blockade."

Vandar's face lit up. "Senator, are you saying that you could travel to the planet and act as its representative?"

Sato nodded. "I'll have to use public transportation to arrive on the planet. It will be too difficult to use my own entourage to get me to the planet. R3 and I will travel to Taris and I will attempt to negotiate a peaceful end to the blockade. With any luck, I'll be able to gain passage off the planet, meet up with Bastila and the others and get them to safety."

* * *

Sato paused outside of the Sith Headquarters in the Upper City of Taris. He bent down to R3, his red robes showering the ground around him.

"Wait right here for my return," Sato said. "If you receive my signal, go and find Carth and Bastila right away. Don't worry about me. Understand?" R3 beeped a response and Sato smiled. "Good droid. I'll be back soon, I hope."

With that, Sato entered the Sith Headquarters by himself. A green Twi'lek stood in the reception area and looked up at Sato.

"Who are you?" she demanded in her native language. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Senator Sato Organa of Dantooine," Sato replied calmly. "I'm here with meet with the Governor to negotiate a peaceful end to the blockade. He agreed to meet with me."

"Oh right," said the receptionist. "You may go and see him. He's up in his quarters on the second floor. Take the long hallway behind this door," she explained, pointing at the door behind her. "And go through that door. From there, turn right and head for the elevator at the end of that hallway and take that upstairs. You'll be in his office."

"Thank you," Sato said, smiling at the receptionist. He walked around the desk and the door behind it opened. He followed the receptionist's instructions and soon found himself just outside the Sith Governor's quarters. Sato paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths before he walked forward and the door opened.

"Who dares enter my quarters?" The Sith Governor demanded as soon as he saw Sato. He was carrying a vibro double-blade.

"Governor, I'm Senator Sato Organa," Sato replied. "We agreed to a meeting to discuss a peaceful end to this conflict."

The Governor sneered. "Fool," he seethed. "Did you honestly expect a peaceful meeting to occur? You must forget who I work for, _Senator_ ," he said, putting an extra negative tone on Sato's title. "Darth Malak does not want a peaceful end to what is happening here. But he was most pleased to hear that you had arrived. He thinks holding a Senator hostage would be just what the Republic needs to try and intervene."

Sato narrowed his eyes at The Governor. "Don't be foolish, young man. The Republic would never try to intervene in a blockade by you Sith, not even if you were to capture me."

"We will see. Now, hand over your weapon, Senator."

"Very well," said Sato. He pulled out his blaster pistol. As he handed it to the Sith Governor, he pressed an unseen button on his wrist, which blinked once — his message to R3 was sent. The Sith Governor took the blaster. "I will surrender willingly."

"Too right, you will, you Republic fool."

* * *

As soon as R3 received word of Sato's capture, his programming kicked in. He rolled away from the Sith Headquarters and returned to the northern part of the Upper City. When R3 reached an elevator that led to the Under City, he stopped when he saw Bastila exit the elevator with a man R3 recognized as the mind-wiped Revan. He whistled at the two and stopped.

"You're with who?" asked Revan.

R3 beeped and whistled again. Bastila's eyes opened wide in shock. She glanced over her shoulder at the Sith Guard who was guarding the elevator.

"We should keep moving," Bastila said quietly. "We don't want anyone here to overhear what's going on." She turned to R3. "He programmed you to come with us, right?" R3 whistled a positive reply. "Then, follow this man and myself. We'll take you back to where we're staying."

R3 followed Bastila and Revan, who led him to an apartment on the Upper West Side. Once inside, R3 noticed Carth was among the apartment's habitants, along with a blue Twi'lek and a Wookie.

R3 listened as the others discussed their situation and how they would need to work together to escape the planet. Once they were finally done, Bastila turned back to R3.

"So, you're with Senator Organa?" she asked. "Where is he?"

R3 issued a series of beeps and whistles. As he explained what had happened, Bastila's look of apprehension grew.

"What is it?" asked Revan.

"This droid belongs to Senator Sato Organa," Bastila explained. "He's the Senator from Dantooine. His droid says the Senator came here in an attempt to negotiate a peaceful end to the blockade and met with the Sith. While he was in the meeting, R3 received a message from the Senator that he had been captured. Apparently, he was programmed to come and find us."

"Sounds like the Senator knew there was a chance he would get captured," Carth added. "It's a good thing he had this plan in place."

"Well, if we're going to get off of this planet, we'll have to rescue Senator Organa," said Bastila. "He's one of the Republic's finest Senators and to lose him to this conflict would be a travesty." She turned back to R3. "Do you know where he's being held?"

R3 whistled his response.

"He says the Senator was captured in the Sith Headquarters, but doesn't know for certain he's there."

"I can't imagine he'd be anywhere else," said Carth.

"I agree," Revan said. "It's not like the Sith would move a capture from their own headquarters unless he was taken directly to Malak."

At that, R3 issued another set of beeps.

"R3 says that wouldn't be possible, because the Senator had another signal to send to him if that were to happen and R3 hasn't gotten it," Bastila explained.

"But how do we know the Senator is even capable of sending that message?" asked Carth.

R3 whistled again.

"He says the way Senator Organa sends the message is so subtle that no person capturing him would know otherwise," Bastila said. She turned to R3. "We'll go and find him, all right? You stay here and keep watch over this apartment. As soon as we find him, we'll bring him back."

* * *

Revan, Bastila and Carth stood outside the room on the second floor of the Sith Headquarters. They had fought through waves of Sith guards and had easily overcome each obstacle.

"The Senator is close by," Bastila said. "I can sense his presence."

"If he is nearby, then he's probably going to be under heavy guard," Carth added.

Revan nodded. "I'm ready for whatever we'll face," he said.

The door opened. They found themselves face-to-face with the Sith Governor. In the back of the room they had entered, they could see Sato in a force cage.

"Who dares to break my meditation?" the Sith Governor demanded. "You will pay for interrupting my…wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong. Who would have thought a Force Adept could be found on this insignificant planet? But your talent is not match for a disciple of the Dark Side!"

"Turn away from the Dark Side," Revan replied calmly. "It won't lead you to anything but destruction."

"Spoken like a true drone of the Jedi Council," The Governor retorted. "We Sith, however, have learned to embrace the potential of the Dark Side. It is what gives us strength. This meeting is a stroke of luck for me — my master will surely reward me with a lightsaber once I kill you!"

With that, the Sith Governor ran forward and attacked Revan with is double-blade. Revan blocked the attack with his own sword the two started to duel. Carth, also carrying a sword, quickly joined Revan in the fight. Bastila, armed with her yellow double-bladed lightsaber, ran forward to assist, too. Within seconds, they defeated the Sith Governor, who fell to the ground, dead.

Once the Governor was down, they raced to the force cage, where Sato was waiting. Revan used the console next to the cage to deactivate it. Once Sato was free, he stepped out of the cage.

"I see R3 got my message," he said. "I was starting to get worried."

"It's good to see you well and alive, Senator Organa," said Bastila.

"And you, my dear," Sato said as he opened the nearby locked and retrieved his blaster. "Did R3 tell you where to find me?"

"He did," replied Revan. Sato was shocked to see his old friend alive and well, standing before him, without a hint of recognizing Sato. "We also formed a plan to get off this planet with a mercenary who works in the Lower City. Do you know of the launch codes to get off this planet?"

"Yes, he was carrying them," Sato replied, pointing at the Sith Governor's body. "He told me that as he was loading me into that bloody cage."

"What did he plan to do with you, Senator?" asked Carth.

"He wanted to use me as bait, to get the Republic to send a rescue mission after me. It's what Vandar and I anticipated, which is why we came up with the plan to have R3 wait outside of this building in case I was captured. Good thing we planned ahead." Sato sighed. "Anyway, enough chit chat, have you got a place to stay until we get off the planet?"

"Yes, of course, Senator, follow us out," said Revan.

* * *

"So they were able to rescue Sato and bring him back to the apartment where they were staying as they tried to find a way off Taris," Bail said. "And that's where the story comes to an end for tonight."

"Oh, but Daddy, can't you tell me if they were able to leave Taris?" Leia implored.

Bail chuckled. "Yes, they were, Leia. But I'm afraid to say they weren't able to save Taris. You see, once Sato, Revan and the others were making their escape, the Sith had ordered the planet to be destroyed. Luckily, Carth was an exceptional pilot and was able to get them off the planet without taking much damage to the ship they had acquired: the Ebon Hawk, which was the fastest ship in the galaxy at the time. But, that's enough for tonight. It's late and you need to get to bed."

"Oh fine, Daddy."


End file.
